gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashter Stark/The Climb
Scene 1 EDMURE, CATELYN, ASHTER, and BLACKFISH sit at a table across from LOTHAR FREY and BLACK WALDER. ROBB: Thank you for riding here so quickly. I know travel isn't easy in these times. BLACK WALDER: The roads are crawling with cutthroats and bandits. But when the King in the North summons us, we come. LOTHAR: Our father has instructed us to tell you that his alliance with the North can continue if his terms are met. Lord Frey requires a formal apology for your violation of your sacred oath to marry one of his daughters. ROBB: Of course. He deserves as much, I was in the wrong. LOTHAR: As restitution for this betrayal, he demands Harrenhal and all its attendant lands. ASHTER: laughs Slow down there, fellas. ROBB: We're fighting for the North. Harrenhal is not in the North. It is his once the war is over and we have no further strategic need for it. nods. BLACK WALDER: There's something else. ROBB: We will do whatever we can to give Lord Frey what he needs. BLACK WALDER: Not what, whom. looks to EDMURE. EDMURE: What? chuckles N-No. LOTHAR: Our father requires Lord Edmure to wed one of his daughters -- Roslin. EDMURE: How old is she? LOTHAR: Nineteen. EDMURE: Could I see her first? BLACK WALDER: You want to count her teeth? We depart for the Twins in the morning. We need an answer before we leave and a wedding not more than a fortnight thereafter or this alliance is at an end. ASHTER: Does your father realize we're fighting a war? LOTHAR: Father is old. It will put his heart at peace if he could see her wed to a good husband. BLACK WALDER: And his recent experience has made him wary of long engagements. ROBB: He has every right to be. Please excuse us while we discuss it. WALDER and LOTHAR FREY depart. EDMURE: Why should I let that old ferret choose my bride for me? At the very least, I should be offered the same choice you were. I'm his liege lord. ROBB: He's a proud man and we've wounded him. EDMURE: I didn't wound him. My answer is no. rolls his eyes. BLACKFISH: Listen to me and listen very carefully. You-- EDMURE: The Laws of Gods and Men are very clear. No man can compel another man to marry. BLACKFISH: The Laws of my fist are about to compel your teeth! ROBB: It's all right. You heard him. If you refuse, our alliance with the Freys is dead. EDMURE: He's wanted me for one of his daughters since I was 12. He's not gonna stop wanting it now. When I say no, he will come back and offer me a daughter of my choosing. ASHTER: You saying no could result into us losing the war. You want to risk that just because you don't get to see what she looks like? ROBB: I have a war to fight. We can't win it without them. I have no time to haggle. You said you wanted to make amends for the Stone Mill. BLACKFISH: You recall that heroic engagement? EDMURE: I had something less permanent in mind. ROBB: I've won every battle, but I'm losing this war. If we don't do this and do it now, we're lost. EDMURE: I'll marry her. ROBB: You're paying for my sins, Uncle. It's not fair or right. I'll remember it. Scene 2 a tent, CASPER enters. ASHTER: What is it? CASPER: My Lord... someone wishes to see you. ASHTER: Very well, bring him in. opens the tent and MARIE walks in. ASHTER: What in seven hells? walks forward. MARIE: My Lord, I'm glad to see you again. nods to CASPER who departs. ASHTER: What're you doing here? MARIE: I came here once I heard you were heading to the Twins. I wanted to see you again. ASHTER: You're still as beautiful as I last saw you... except maybe you were more beautiful without the clothes. MARIE: Would you like me now, my Lord? ASHTER: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there. I'd love to fuck you tonight, but you mind if I we just take some time to just-- have a chat? And... you know, we can have one after too. I just gotta know... Why'd you come for me? MARIE: Because, my Lord. We're right with each other. ASHTER: What do you mean? MARIE: I haven't told many people the story about my brother. And you said yourself that you hadn't told anyone about your story. That means something. I've... I've fallen in love with you, my Lord. ASHTER: If I'm honest, the same for me. You're not a whore to me. MARIE: It makes me feel good to hear you say so, my Lord. You're not marrying a Frey girl, are you? ASHTER: No. Of course not. My Uncle will be. Curious... how'd you know about the wedding? MARIE: Men talk, my Lord. ASHTER: Ah, they do. I'm surprised he didn't offer one of his daughters to me, after all... I'm King Robb's brother. But instead... my Uncle. The Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. MARIE: That is curious... perhaps the Late Lord Frey doesn't like you. ASHTER: I can't imagine the Late Lord Frey likes anyone, and I can't imagine anyone likes the old bastard. MARIE: My Lord, I will only be able to visit you this one night. ASHTER: Why's that? MARIE: I need to work... ASHTER: Who do you work for? MARIE: Some cunt. ASHTER: laughs Well, fuck him. You'll stay with me. You won't sell your body to anyone else. MARIE: Quite a proposition. ASHTER: Of course, you're welcome to decline. But... you said it yourself -- you've fallen in love with me. Have you been with any other man since we were together? MARIE: My Lord... no. I refused to work after I found out... ASHTER: Found out what? MARIE: approaches him and grabs his arm and presses it against her stomach. This. ASHTER: You're... You're fucking joking. MARIE: Your child grows inside me, my Lord. ASHTER: You wish to have this child...? MARIE: Of course, my Lord. Of course... if you don't want it... ASHTER: You think I'd get you pregnant and leave you to deal with the child yourself? I've got some honor, as much as my Father may have doubted it. We will raise this child together. You'll stay with me... and you won't fuck another man, deal? MARIE: Whatever you command, my Lord. undresses herself and climbs on top of him, kissing him.